


The Dark Knight.

by valslamefanfics



Series: The Dark Knight series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, M/M, Medical, Multi, Other, Pain, Surgery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valslamefanfics/pseuds/valslamefanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life dating the millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. Also dating the Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was just another day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guilty Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599514) by [Trixy_BuenaSuerte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy_BuenaSuerte/pseuds/Trixy_BuenaSuerte). 



> Hey everyone reading this!! So I'm just starting out with this whole fanfiction thing. I got the idea to write a batman fanfiction thanks to @Trixy_BuenaSuerte (who's stories are AMAZING and I really recommend reading them!) Anyways, too many times I read a Batman fan fiction where Bruce's significant other is kind of lame and not a strong personality. So I wanted to test out how the Batman would handle a strong woman who is independent and just over all takes care of her own of course reasonably in the human body limits. Almost like his own Lois Lane lol. Feel free to critique as this is my first fanfiction! Also there are a lot of medical terms and surgeries and I just tried to remember things from Grey's anatomy lol, so sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense when it comes to the Medical thing. Thanks, Hope you guys enjoy!

It was about 3 in the morning when I heard a loud boom like glass had shattered. I gasped in fear and sat up in my bed panting. I then looked around but there was nothing so I assumed it was my dog. With a heavy sigh I laid back down and tried to close my eyes and fall back asleep but had little success, “dammit” I muttered and put my slippers on and headed to my kitchen to get a glass of milk. the whole house was dark so I didn’t even notice the cloaked figure in the corner sitting down when I came back. It wasn’t until I turned around and screamed, dropping my glass of milk on the floor that I realize it was him. “Bruce!” I screamed. He wouldn’t reply. “Batman!” I pulled him up and let his body lean on mine as I carried him to my bedroom. His huge body fell on my mattress, and He howled in pain. “Bruce tell me what hurts Bruce!” I asked. I immediately grabbed my first aid kit and began to examine his body pulling down whatever of the bulky bat suit I could manage

“My ribs.” was all he could manage to say.

I pulled down the right side of the bat-suit and saw a huge bruise with a GSW (gun shot wound) to the side. he was bleeding profusely and I knew I had to act fast.

“dammit bite this!” I ordered and grabbed a shirt to him. he bit down as I took my 10 blade and cut, the bullet was lodged in his bones, my hands were shaking vigorously. Bruce was screaming as I pulled out the bullet slowly.

“Bruce I need to set your ribs while I can!” I yelled. but he couldn’t hear me over his screams. I pressed into his side with all I had and heard a loud snap.

He gasped in pain then shouted “Fuck!” at the top of his lungs.

I began stitching him up and took the rest of his bat-suit off and gave him a pain killer to knock his ass out. It took 10 minutes before his eyes closed and he stopped whimpering from the pain of the needle traveling in and out, closing his wound. When I was done all I could see was the blood all over my sheets and hands. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. After a 72 hour shift at the hospital I was exhausted. Could I really handle this? Was I truly okay taking bullets out and fixing broken bones by a man who is trying to save a whole damn city by himself? I felt a tear fall on my hand. and promptly dried my eyes. I left Bruce on my bed and slept on the couch instead, I wasn't going to sleep in a bed full of my boyfriends blood.

 

My dog Charlie’s huge wet nose woke me up as he licked my face. I looked at the time and panicked, it was 11 o clock. I was insanely late. I ran to my room and noticed Bruce was gone. It didn’t matter. I had to get to work.

Coffee burned my hands as i fell asleep during a CT exam. “Ouch..” I muttered and I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Chief.” I immediately sat up and rubbed my eyes. “Morning, or rather afternoon” He mocked.  
“Yeah, hey, sorry. Long night”  
“with your millionaire boyfriend?”  
I gave him a fake laugh “Yeah. What can I say?”  
“wake up Robinson, don’t need my best general surgeon falling asleep on me.”  
“Yes chief Franklin.”  
As he walked out I began focusing on the CT again and noticed my patient had a small tumor in his chest. "damn..” I muttered. I spoke into the microphone “Hello, Mr. Martin, thank you for being so great. your CT is over. I will let you know how it went as soon as I get a clear vision of everything.”  
I stepped out of the CT room and ran into Bruce's huge body waiting for me outside the CT room.  
“Hey.” I scratched my head and yawned.  
“Hey.” he replied and kissed me softly.  
“Nice to see you alive and well.”  
“thanks for last night. Let’s do dinner” Bruce smirked leaning on the door frame  
“Wow, miracles do happen, You mean I can actually see you for one night? what does one even wear to these 'dinners?' " I mocked  
“Right, I bought you your favorite roses. I left them on your desk. come after work okay? Alfred’s been bugging me that if I don’t water my flowers they’ll wither.”  
“That damn Alfred. always speaking the truth.” I playfully hit his arm. “Anyways I have an appendix removal, shouldn’t take too long. When I’m done i’ll head over there.”  
Bruce nodded and kissed me again then left.

My normal appendix removal went wrong and went from an hour to 5. The patient was alive but my feet weren’t. I looked at the clock. It was midnight. I snapped my gloves off, removed my scrub cap and headed to my locker room to change and cancel on Bruce. When I called there was no answer. I assumed he was out for the night as I was supposed to be there at 8 so I decided to go home, I was really tired anyways. When I pulled into my driveway I noticed that my front door was open. Okay?

I got out of my car cautiously and saw my door lock had definitely been messed with. "Hello?" i called as I slowly walked in. 

A sound came from the guest room ,I had pepper spray in my purse and got it out placing my finger on the nozzle, as I walked upstairs.

“Sorry Misses Robinson, my OCD kicked in and I absolutely had to organize here. a young woman as yourself can understand.” Alfred turned around and smiled at me.  
“Alfred.” I sighed in relief and put my pepper spray back in my purse. “You have keys Alfred. you don’t have to break in. I don’t mind you cleaning the house.” I replied.  
“Right, Master Wayne sends his apologies, he waited until 8:30 then heard reports of a robbery in the Gotham Bank.”  
“No harm. I had a appendix removal go bad”  
I grabbed a beer from my fridge and turned on the news. Sure enough, ‘Batman stops Two face AKA Harvey Dent from a bank Heist at Gotham Bank.’  
then the signal was lost and showed static, it then came back and a pair of green eyes stared at you, and you couldn't ignore his huge red smile. I gasped in horror. Even after all these years every time it’s him, I still feel unease and panic. Alfred waltzed quietly in the kitchen. “Hello Ms. Robinson, it looks like Master Wayne will be quite occupied for the night" he commented almost nonchalantly. The door bell buzzed. "Uh-huh" I responded and couldn't help but keep staring at the TV. The door bell rang again. It snapped me out of my daze and I went to answer it. When I opened it a short blonde with pig tails smiled at me with a bat in her hands. She kept tapping it on the floor. 

“Dr. Robinson?” she asked.

“You performed surgery on my Friend Blake right?”

“ Oh..Yes." i put my finger on chin "The appendix removal.”

"Yep! This is for Blake!“ she swung her bat and hit me with it spontaneously. I screamed and turned around running. "Alfred run!” I wasn’t sure where Alfred was but I grabbed the hand gun I had in the cabinets. I turned and began firing away and ended up hitting one of her men. 

“Here I come!” she screeched happily and hit me on the head with her bat causing me to black out.


	2. Just like he did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the clown Prince of crime.

My eyes fluttered open as I sat up and tried to figure out where I was. I couldn’t talk, I had tape over my mouth and I was taped down to a rusty old office chair in the middle of an abandoned room. My thoughts went wild. I was stuck in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. My eyes searched for something to be able to determine where I was. All I could make out was a dusty sign that read “eys”. So that was basically nothing. I could feel lacerations on my eyebrow and cheek bone and then quickly regretted thinking about them as I started feeling the pain. Then I heard a loud screechy voice and saw the blonde girl sitting in front of me.  
"Oh goody! You're awake!" She smiled.  
I stared at her.  
“Oh yeah, let me untape you.”  
she did roughly leaving my lips stinging.  
“Now I bet you’re wondering why you’re here.”  
I didn’t reply and kept staring at her  
“Okay well, Blake was my friend from back in my grad program! See like you I’m a doctor! only I don’t practice anymore.”  
“Doctors don’t harm.” I said in disbelief.  
“Yeah, which is why I’m wondering how you let Blake die tonight”  
“Blake didn't die, his appendix ruptured on the table but I quickly found the opening and began plugging”-  
“Okay look, I’m a doctor but not a medical one. I was just a psychiatrist. yeesh, this is why I didn’t do medical too much mumbo-jumbo vocabulary! anyways, all I know is he’s dead. he was my first love you know. But then Mistah J Came along and what can I say? A girl wants what a girl wants.”  
“Who’s Mistah J?” My eyebrow raised  
“The joker! My puddin’ ”  
“What?” This bitch was nuts. “You’re a psychiatrist and you fell in love with the Joker?”  
“Yeah You know what to each his own! Anyways in other news, I’m going to kill you now, for killing Blake! an eye for an eye!” She pulled out her red gun that on the side read Bang.  
“Harley!” Someone yelled. that someone was the Joker. anyone could recognize that voice.  
“Aw damn. be back!” she smiled and skipped off.  
I had to get out of there before she came back. I looked around and saw a pair of pens. I purposely fell out of my chair and rolled towards the pen somehow standing up and grabbing one. I started rubbing the pen against the tape and tried poking holes into it, I was almost free too but I heard footsteps and the door swung open.

A man with green hair and a huge white face stood in front of me in a ugly purple suit, his hands on his hips. “Oh this is gold.” Joker smiled and then walked towards me and grabbed me roughly by my face. “You’re almost a free aren’t you? Here let me help! that dumb bitch couldn’t tie a stuffed animal if she wanted to!” he laughed and untied my hands. As soon as he set them free I almost instinctively slapped him across the face. All he did was laugh harder and smile wider. “I love the fighters. I want to keep you.” He added and then untied my feet. “Come on before Harley sees you!” he urged as he opened the back door for me and motioned for me to follow. But all I could do was stare at him in disbelief. Was he really letting me go?

“Okay let me help!” he ran towards me grabbing me by my hair yanking my head back put his knife against my throat “Hurry the fuck up!” he spat and pulled me out of the chair and dragged me down the hall out of the exit door. I wasn’t sure if The Joker was plain crazy or just a plain idiot. I knew where they could find him. When we got to the exit he opened the door and let go of me outside the door. "Call me." He smirked and shoved a card inside my bra making me slap him again. "Nice power behind those arms" He chuckled and pushed me down the steps. I fell down the concrete steps and fell into a huge puddle of mud. 

I was walking down the Gotham streets. I didn’t know where my phone was or my purse. So I couldn’t get a cab or call someone. All I could think to do was to head to Gotham general and wash up and start my shift early. But what do you know, here came the bat mobile. It slowed. I could tell Bruce was making sure it was me. The window rolled down “Get in” He said powerfully as he always had to when he was batman. the door slid open. I didn’t say anything when I got in and Bruce looked at me. “What happened to you, where were you? Why are you covered in mud?”  
“I had a long night at the hospital, I fell in a pile of mud” I lied.  
“Your lying to me Nicole. Where's you car?”  
“I took the bus.” another lie.  
“The metro is closed at this hour”  
“I said I was at the Hospital and I fell okay?!” I snapped.  
He immediately turned away and started driving.  
I could feel my lacerations bleeding and was thankful to be covered in mud, I leaned the seat back and stared out of the window watching the Gotham lights pass by me. 

We pulled into my apartment and Bruce kept staring at me trying to intimidate me. Anybody else would have spoken already but I wasn’t falling for it. When i tried to get out of his car he grabbed be my shoulder.  
“your shift starts in 3 hours. Answer me when I call, understood?” He ordered. I exited without saying a word and the bat mobile sped off.

I was walking out of the hospital, my feet were dragging. I was so tired, I just wanted to go home and sleep. But too bad because Bruce was waiting for me. "What do you want.” I muttered as I walked straight past him, pretending he wasn't even there. 

“Nicole stop!” Bruce yelled and grabbed me by my shoulder. 

I tried to pull away but couldn’t. 

“Get in” He growled quietly since people were staring now. 

I rolled my eyes and got in his car. 

“What happened last night? Enough with the lies. you didn’t even answer my calls like I told you to.” He started driving.  
“Bruce! -” I tried to start “why are there stitches on the right side of your face?” he grabbed my face roughly turning it towards him. His fingers fell in the exact same place the Joker's fingers did.  
“Ow!” I cried, as my face was sore. 

“Tell me what happened. NOW!” He yelled.

That made me crack. “Jesus some Blonde women that works for the Joker kidnapped me! She beat me up and threatened to kill me.. The Joker actually saved my life.." I couldn't even believe what I was saying.

Bruce looked at me as we stopped a red light. “Seriously?”

“Yes.. he put a card in my bra. I know where he is. he’s either really stupid or just really fucking stupid."

Bruce ran the red light causing cars to honk at us, and re-routed us to the Gotham City Police Department. 

“Go in there and tell them what’s happened.” He said.

But for some strange reason I didn’t want to. I sat quiet and kept staring out the window with my head resting on my hand. 

“Nicole!” he shouted.

I sighed loudly and walked inside the police department, and asked for Commissioner Gordon. After I was done telling him, Bruce was waiting for me outside his car to take me home.

When I got home and unlocked my door to my apartment I noticed that there was still blood on the floor from where the girl had hit me. Bruce looked at it and then looked at me with concern. “I’m fine Bruce." I reassured and walked to my room. Bruce still had a bat suit left in the guest room and changed into it. when he stepped out he met me in my room and grabbed me roughly by my hair and kissed me hard. he then grabbed the card that was in my purse and jumped out of my balcony and into the night.

 

He handled me just like the Joker did.. The exact same way.


	3. Time with Bruce

When batman came over at night he was usually silent, but tonight he wasn’t. Bruce wasn't quiet taking off the batsuit and crawling over me on my bed laying his body on top of mine.

“What’s going on?” I muttered struggling to open my eyes

He turned me over and pressed his lips against mine, pressing his body into mine,

I kissed him back and wrapped my hands around his waist feeling he was only in his briefs. I broke the kiss briefly. “What time is it?”

“5 in the morning, now shut the hell up.” he mumbled.

I obeyed. Bruce was a sadist if it wasn’t so damn obvious. I hooked my leg around his hip and grinded my pussy on his member. The heat rolled of onto my skin and I could even feel his member getting hard. He bit my neck and I shook in pleasure.

“Fuck, Nicole.” he muttered against my skin, my neck.

I smirked feeling delight that he wanted me that bad as he kept drowning me in kisses.

“Yes, Bruce?” I whispered back in his ear and biting it while I was at it.

he silenced me shoving his tongue down in my mouth. My hands kept moving up and down his body, feeling every high and low. I even felt the stitches I’d given him and was impressed with myself for doing a good job given the conditions.  
To be quite frank I wasn’t in the mood, so yes I was really distracted by anything.  
He moved his fingers to my pussy and pressed on my clit. I moaned a little and tried to focus, but I couldn’t stop thinking about the Jokers location.  
It was almost like I was in an old warehouse. what ware house ended in “eys”. What in the world could have driven a lunatic like him to let me go? he also said he wanted to “keep me.” That sent shivers down my spine. Unfortunately Bruce thought that meant I was responding to him. 

“Bruce..” I said.  
I didn’t even notice his head was all the way down at my stomach.  
with my panty line in his mouth, he looked at me.  
“hm?” He looked up so innocently at me.  
“I’m pretty tired. Let’s just go to sleep.” I suggested.  
“Yeah, me too.” Bruce agreed and kissed my stomach, then fell at my side.  
But by then my mind was working. I stared at my ceiling for what felt like about 30 minutes before it all made sense to me. The joker was at a old factory that used to make keys! That was why it said “eys”. Francine’s Keys, of course! The place had been abandoned a couple years back and was located in old Gotham, the slums, cops hated going there. I sat up and turned to tell Bruce but he was knocked out. A loud sigh escaped my lips and I pulled my pajamas back on but when I checked the clock it was already 6:30.  
I got up and got dressed for my shift at the Gotham general.

 

“Morning Dr.”  
“Good morning.” I looked up from my clipboard to see who said hi to me and noticed a man in front of me. He had serious lacerations that appeared aged now, on his cheeks “Are you here for the plastics department?” I asked.

"No, no,no. I’m here for you Dr. Robinson.” His feet shuffled a little bit.

“What is your name?” I asked.

“I’m the intercranial hemmorhage”

“What? how are you standing up?”

“that’s exactly what I’m saying.” he smiled.

“Sir you need to be escorted to a room immediately with nurses.” I started walking towards him but stopped in his tracks.

“That won’t be necessary.” he licked his lips slowly.

“Sir…” I noticed him staring at my shoes.

“w-what are those sketchers?” He asked.

“Yes..” I kept staring at his green eyes.

“Oh my god.” He laughed loudly, a cackling creepy laugh. The same laugh that had sounded through the television before.

"Jesus!” I dropped my clipboard, gasping loudly and covering my mouth.

“Yes it’s the Joker!” He laughed “Sketchers!! That’s funny! Fucking sketchers!”

I noticed one pupil was bigger than the other. His body started shaking rigorously. He was having a seizure. 

But before I could help him he had already fallen on the ground. 

“Nurse!! I need some help here!” I screamed as i fell to my knees and began doing compression.

 

 

I had just finished a 7 hour surgery with the Joker. In his last encounter with the batman, he was left with an Intracranial Hemorrhage. I called in the neurosurgeon and assisted him in a very long surgery. But when Dr.Elliot and I stepped out there was press everywhere. Dr. Elliot was loving it. He removed his scrub cap and smiled and waved. The flashing of the camera and the people shoving microphones in our faces was horrible. I tried to walk off but people followed me. 

“Dr. Robinson, what’s it like to fix up the man who brings down everything the Wayne foundation stands for?!”

“Dr, where is the millionare Bruce Wayne?”

“How’s the joker doing?”

“What does Bruce Wayne eat for breakfast?”

I shoved past a bunch of people and ran to the locker room.

“God.” I sighed, leaning one of the lockers and looking at the clock. It was 6 pm. My phone rang. It was Commissioner Gordon. 

“Yes Sir?” I answered.

“Dr. Robinson, Is it true?”

“Yes. He’s going to be fine though.”

“Ohhh, this is going to be bad press.” He muttered. I could hear the stress through his phone.

“Yep. The batman fucked him up..” I added.

“When does he get out?”

“He should be out in 3 days.” I replied.

“I’ll send some men to come and keep watch. Don’t trust him Dr. He’s a dangerous man.”

" I'm aware.” I hung up.

When I got out to my car, I had a card on my dashboard, it was the same card the Joker had put in bra.

“what the fuck?” I studied it for a little then rolled my eyes and threw it outside my window and drove to the local bar.


	4. Wilddreams

I was already at my 7th shot when I had a handsome blonde hair, blue eyes man man sit next to me.

“Hey, can I buy you another drink?” He offered.

I turned my body and the bar stool towards him and smirked. “No thanks..” I slurred.

“Okay, if you insist.’ he smirked back “get this girl another shot of whiskey!” he yelled out keeping his eyes on me. It was too late to care. Plus I was always up for free drinks from the local idiots. I slurped that one down.

“So what’s your name?” his eyes moved down to my breast.

“Leaving, her name is leaving.” Someone interrupted grabbing me by my shoulder.

“Holy shit! You’re Bruce Wayne!”

My eyes rolled as I moved Bruce's hand from my shoulder and turned back to the bar.

“Get the fuck out of here.“ Bruce threatened him.

"Give me some money and I might.” he smirked. That made me smile a little as I drowned my laugh with water.

“Come on Nicole.” Bruce ordered. 

“Actually, I think I might stay.” I smiled turning to the man crossing one leg over the other seductively.

“Nicole, we’re going home.” Bruce said in his now batman voice.

I sighed and swing my purse over my shoulder. “Bye, whatever your name is.” I winked and started walking off.

“yeah..Nicole. see ya around.” He said.

Bruce was overflowing with jealousy, it was seeping out of his eyes. As we were walking out the same guy yelled “Good luck rich boy.” and for some odd reason that set Bruce off. He turned around and punched the guy in the face. 

“Good luck you, fucking scum bag.” Bruce said it in his batman ego which scared the guy as he crawled away towards the wall. 

“Bruce!” I screamed and grabbed his hand.

“what?” he looked at me ever so calmly as if nothing had happened.

“We were leaving.” My voice was stern. 

people had their phones out and were recording. 

“sorry..” he muttered and we walked out.

 

 

When we got to his Manor, he opened the door for me and smacked my ass when I got out his car.

“You naughty little girl. When I get back I’m going to have to teach you how to act.”

“What do you mean? you dragged me out of that bar to leave?!” I yelled.

“yeah. I did. How's that feel?” He spat back as he got back in his car.

I rolled my eyes and started walking to the manor, Alfred was waiting for me. 

"Hello, Miss Robinson, Glad you could join us, hungry?"

"No Alfred, I'm not." I stumbled a little past him and ran into the door frame.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid Master Wayne insisted you ate before his arrival." He moved me into the house.  
"Fine." I handed him my coat and somehow found my way to the living room.

"Hey Nicole." Dick waved as he laid across the couch eating chips. He was watching one of his stupid sci-fi movies.

"Hey." I plopped on the couch across from him and looked up at the ceiling, the room was spinning.

"So what was it like?" Dick asked. I already knew he was talking about the Joker.

"It was like any other surgery." I replied, but it wasn't. How could I sit here and pretend it was. 

"He's such scum." Jason commented as he joined us and sat on the Recliner next to Dick.

"Yeah. He is" I trailed off in my thoughts and kept watching the ceiling fan spin.

"Nicole I'm feeling like shit." Dick interrupted my thoughts.

“what’s going on?” 

“i’m throwing up. Feeling really shitty to be honest.”

“It couldn’t be because of Barbara could it?” Jason teased.

“Shut up dude!” Dick yelled and threw a pillow at him.

“It is!! She broke up with him again, you’re such a loser Dick!” 

“Jason stop i’m too drunk for this shit.” I tried. 

Dick got up "You're such a dick Jason!" he stormed off to his room. 

“God bless.” I muttered as Alfred walked in with my food.

“Here you are Miss Robinson, a nice soup to help you with your current state of mind.”

I chuckled “It’s called being intoxicated Alfred.” 

“Right, well. I’m off to bed. Good night.” He nodded and walked off.

Jason was cracking up.

 

 

My face landed in Bruce’s mountain of silk pillows. He had these huge drapes hanging over his king sized bed with cotton fiber sheets. The windows were very tall and covered by Egyptian cotton curtains which caused barely any sunlight to come in. A dark room for the Dark Knight. I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes. But when i opened them again the joker’s green eyes peered back at me. His fingers were running through my hair and he smiled. 

“Hey..” I said.

“Hey Nicki.” He replied.

“Where are we?” I asked and looked up at a really high ceiling. I could hear the beach and the seagulls. Sun was peering through the window and on his face which made him look so damn good.

“What do you mean Nicole?” He looked at me curiously his beautiful green eyes squinting.

“Is this real?” I asked.

“Of course baby.” he kissed me softly and I kissed him back, not because i felt obligated or anything. I wanted to. God, i wanted to so bad. I wanted him. I moved on top of him and took off my night gown. He grabbed my breasts and caressed them, squeezing my nipples as hard as he could. I moaned and bit his earlobe. He then grabbed me by my thighs and flipped me over.

“fuck..” i muttered as he smirked and he shook his head 

“not yet.” he teased as he started sliding down my panties

My panties were soaking wet and he knew. He smirked and kissed me again.

He wrapped his hands around my neck. “I want to hear you fucking beg me.” And I did, like a sobbing mess I begged him to fuck me. But he wouldn't stop squeezing my throat. It got harder and harder to breathe. My eyes widened, and nostrils flared. I couldn't breathe! All I could do was gasp for air. "You are so pathetic Nicki. Look at you. Jesus you're so weak." He said and squeezed harder. My vision was getting blurry and I knew he was already pressing into my esophagus causing multiple neck fractures and bruising and swelling. If he didn't stop I would lose my airway and pass out from lack of oxygen. He let go a little allowing me to breathe.   
"Baby please.." I managed to croak out. My eyes swelling, tears spilling out.   
He grit his teeth and pressed harder again. "Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch..I can't stand you anymore. I think i'm done playing with you Nicki. I'm bored. Thanks for the short entertainment sweets." He pressed harder and I started blacking out. 

"Nicole!" Someone yelled.  
I couldn't reply.  
"Nicole!!!"  
Suddenly his hands loosened around my neck  
"Oh my god! Nicole!"

 

~

 

It was Dick. He kept screaming my name waking me up. I sat up gasping for air. I looked around and my surgical instincts kicked in making me notice Dick coughing blood all over himself and the floor.   
He looked at me with blood dripping from his mouth. "What's wrong with me?"


	5. A brief pause.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne doing what hurts him once again,

Dick was puking blood as if it was nothing, it was all over the carpet and bed

“Jesus Christ!” I yelled and sat him down one of the chairs Bruce had in his room. “Dick, don't close your eyes."

“What’s wrong with me?” He looked at me.

I felt his head, he was burning up. “Come on we have to go to the hospital.” I leaned him on my shoulder and yelled for Alfred to get a car ready.

When we got to Gotham general, the nurses and interns were already waiting at the ER with a stretcher. We laid Dick down and I immediately saw a huge infection on his leg. “Dick, are you alright? Can you hear me?” He was unresponsive. “Prep OR 2 please! get me an x ray of his entire right leg!“  
I sent a text to Bruce's phone that read 911 and then changed and scrubbed in. But before I could even get to the Operation room, the chief put his hand on my shoulder.

“Nicole, You know you can’t go in there.” His voice was calm and relaxed.

“Like hell Chief.” I countered back.

“Nicole, go check on your patients. Your shift starts in a few hours anyways.”

I sighed loudly. “He’s like my kid.”

“Which is exactly why you can’t be in there and you know it. stand down Nicole.” he threatened.

I took a deep breath but nothing helped. I felt like i was going to pass out. I stormed off to darkest room I could find and had a seat with a heavy sigh, suddenly a lamp flicked on.

“Hello.” it was the Joker. 

I gasped “I’m so sorry. I’ll get out of here.” I managed to spit out as I stood up and looked at him, terrified.

“It’s fine. A guy like me doesn’t get a lot of company. Stay won’t you?” I remained silent.

“Hey..I know you..”

I remained silent again.

“Yeah.. you’re that girl Harley kidnapped last time.” His red lips parted in his creepy smile. “How are you doing? How’s the beating healing up?”

That pissed me off. “It’s way better thanks for caring so much.” I spat back.

“No problem, anytime, anytime.” His eyes were sparkling. “So what brings you here?”

I couldn’t stop staring at him. I was in disbelief. We were alone as if he was a normal patient.

“Yoohoo…anyone there?” his lips stayed smiling... His lips.. 

“I should go.” I spat and turned, reaching for the door knob. 

“If you insist. See you around.” he was still smiling. But before I could even open the door Bruce stormed in and grabbed me roughly, digging his fingers into my waist. I gasped. 

"Where is dick?!” he asked in a panicked tone. 

“He’s in surgery!!” I yelled. He let go and sprinted down the hall. He hadn’t even noticed The Joker. 

“Hey… that was Bruce Wayne. Must be nice.” he kept staring at me. 

I turned my head and took another look at him. "Looks deceive.” I said and abruptly left. Why was I having these thoughts? They were sick. I was sick. The Joker was a mass murderer. Yet I wanted to touch his face so bad.. I wanted to help him.. There had to be a way. But I couldn’t even think about that. Right now I had to find Bruce. 

 

When I walked into the waiting room I found Jason and Barbara. “Hey guys.” I muttered. Jason was playing video games on his portable player but I knew he was concerned, his brow would always furrow when he was in a tough situation. Barbara kept pacing back and forth in her wheelchair.

“Has anyone seen Bruce?” I Asked out loud. 

Barbara pointed to the restroom. “Guys we have to be strong. Dick needs us right now, and so does Bruce.” I added and left to find him. 

~ 

I walked into the men's restroom to find Bruce holding his hand while blood poured out of his knuckles. 

“Bruce…what did you do?” I was examining the area. 

He remained silent but it was obvious he'd punched the mirror in front of him. 

“Bruce this isn’t your fault.” I walked to him and held his bloody hand in the both of mine. 

“Of course it is. All of this is. I’m his care taker how did I not know he had been burned? it’s my job to take care of him.” 

“Bruce he didn’t tell anyone. How the hell could you have known?” 

“I'm the world’s greatest detective. He didn’t need to tell me!” The veins in his forehead started popping out, his knuckles tensing. 

“Bruce come on. You’re used to studying criminals, not children. His adrenaline was running, he wasn't feeling it until the fever kicked in. By then the Fever was worse than the actual burn." 

He stayed silent. 

"Bruce you know a lot of shit. But there is no way in hell you can know everything.” I pleaded with him. 

He turned and hugged me tightly burying his head on my shoulder. 

"You're Bruce Wayne.. You're human..” I felt my shoulder get wet. He was crying. 

"Bruce.." 

"You don't deserve this Nicole. It's all my fault. I put Dick out there and Jason and Barbara. One of them is in surgery, the other ones in a fucking wheelchair!!....I can't survive knowing the imminent end for you Nicole." 

I let out a huge sigh. "We've been over this-" 

"No Nicole." he interrupted. 

"Look let's just calm down." I tried to reason

"No-" he tried again 

"Babe it's been a long night.-" 

he pulled away and looked at me deeply. "You're not understanding me. I'm not giving you a choice this time."

I looked at him seriously "What the hell are you implying?" 

"I'm saying this is over. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm leaving you." 

My mouth dropped and I felt my stomach fall. It was like I was falling at free fall and there was no end my lips pursed and my body tensed.. 

"What do you mean? I mean.. what do you. .what are you saying?!" I yelled out the last part. 

"I'm saying were done. This is over. Understand it, I don't want this I can't do this anymore." he spat through gritted teeth. 

"You don't know what you're saying, you're emotions are running high." I tried to walk towards him but he held me back.

"Nicole. Leave me alone. This is done." He was dead serious

I wanted to hit him. I wanted to kill him. 

"You're serious?" I asked. 

"No I'm totally just joking. What are you not understanding? I don't want you!" He yelled. 

I scoffed. I took off his ring and eyed it one last time and laid the ring on the counter. "Bruce..why?" I broke off a little at the end. My eyes were filling with tears. "If it has to do with being scared of losing me, you won't! I'll take classes, Jason can teach me, something! Just don't go.." Tears were falling from my eyes. 

"I was wrong. Nicole I don't want a relationship." 

"You're lying. We're supposed to be getting married in 7 months!" I yelled. 

"I just wasted your time. Okay?" 

"No you didn't! This isn't real." I kept repeating this wasn't real and he kept protesting me. He finally grabbed me by my shoulders and looked at me straight in the face. 

"It's real." 

I remained silent. The tears stopped falling and my fists balled. 

"Leave." he said again.

"I don't believe you." I muttered. 

"Not my probl-" 

"No I really don't believe you!" I shouted. 

"Well believe it. Now get the fuck out of here." He yelled back. 

He was speaking to me the way he spoke to the local thugs. for some reason that enraged me. I slapped him as hard as I could. "Fine Bruce, You win! You're doomed to die alone!" I screamed and stormed off. I wasn't even sure if that slap had hurt him. But it sure as hell hurt me.


	6. Chapter 6 "Slow life"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finally steps over the ledge.

I ran to the on call room and threw myself on the bed. I didn’t cry. No way in hell I’d let myself do that. Instead I screamed in the my as loud as I could. I couldn’t stop feeling like Bruce had dug his hands inside my chest and ripped my heart and soul out. I rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling. It was about 5 in the morning. Gotham’s finest were out. You could hear the police sirens and people honking at each other. The city lights flooded through the blinds of the on call room. I kept staring at them. My hand felt so unusually light. I guess I was just used to the huge rock Bruce had given me. My eyes kept tearing up and I had to keep pinching myself to stop them from falling, I was probably bruising my skin. I closed my eyes completely to keep them in. It didn’t take long for me to go to sleep.

When I awoke it was 8 AM. My shift started at 8:30. This made me remember my internship, the hospital being my only worry,being my life, typical for a surgeon, but then Bruce came along. I already knew he'd be here all day, I had to avoid him. Good thing I practically lived here for 3 years, I knew the in's and out's of this place. I brushed my teeth took a shower and changed into my scrubs. I was in the attending lounge eating breakfast when Dr. Elliot came in. 

“Dr. Robinson.”

“Yes?” I looked up at him.

“The Joker is asking for you.”

I dropped my spoon in my cereal “Me?”

“Yeah the son of a bitch won’t talk to the nurses or interns. Only you.”

“Okay..” I got out of my seat and yawned.

“Look." He stepped in front of me. "I know you don’t even really like the media and stuff. So try to convince him to talk to me.” Dr. Elliot was worried I’d steal his spotlight.

“Don’t worry Thomas. You’ll get your 80 seconds of fame.” I replied sarcastically and began walking towards The Joker.

Of course there was press everywhere. As soon as I stepped foot in the hallway there were reporters shoving microphones in my face. Of course they were all shouting a million questions. I wonder if they know I couldn’t even understand what the hell any of them were saying. I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder and help me move through. I looked and saw it was Alfred.   
“Alright everyone out of the way!” He yelled.

“Security, they shouldn’t even be on this floor!” He yelled again.

I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Thanks Alfred." I muttered as he shoved me through the ocean of people.

We were almost through when Alfred whispered. "Be careful Nicole. He's a mad man."

"I know Alfred. I assume you know Bruce broke up with me?" 

Alfred always had a poker face. But this time his mouth dropped. But he quickly regained composure. "I wasn't aware. I'm sorry about that Ms.Robinson."

I sighed as we finally got to the room. The door swung open and he shoved me inside Joker’s room.   
There were 3 police officers heavily armed. Each positioned at a different corner.   
“Just the girl I was looking for.” Joker smiled and sat up immediately. 

“Hi. How are we doing today?” I grabbed his chart and began looking through standing at the end of his bed. 

“A little gloomy if you ask me. Got any happy pills?” 

I laughed a little then looked at the officers and saw their straight faces. I didn’t laugh anymore. I cleared my throat.

“I’m sorry we can’t put you on any medication since it seems you’re already on all of them..”

“Oh come on!” He yelled and kept his smile the whole time. “There has to be something that will make me feel good.”

“Nope, but the pain medication you’re on should be making an affect though. I can only prescribe what Dr. Strange already prescribed to you back at Arkham.”

“Oh he’s crazy too. Nobody believes me of course… Let’s just say he has other ways of cracking someone's mind. Some would even say they’re...unethical.” He chuckled.

That sent me a chill down my spine. I took a breath.

“Well, when you go back you can tell your psychiatrist all about it. Until then just let the rest of us do our jobs Okay?” I replied and turned to walk out.

“Hey, what happened to that pretty ring on your left hand?” 

I gasped softly and didn’t reply

He picked up on that. “Listen Doc, the only person I’ll even speak to is you. The rest of them really need to fuck off before something bad happens to them . The type of bad that I like.”

I turned back around. “Listen, everyone here is just doing their jobs. Okay? So if you can’t handle that we will happily transfer you to Metropolis where the big blue man in the sky will help you or go back to Arkham and let Dr. Strange deal with you. The rest of us have lives with souls to save and we’re not even sure if you have one.” I spat and was almost out the door when..

“You’re right. I probably don’t.” he replied coolly. “That’s why I like you. You do your job. You aren’t afraid of me. The other doctors they just smile for the cameras and don’t even touch me. But you..You’re different. You really aren’t scared of me. You almost remind of the Batman.”

My body tensed and I pursed my lips.

He cackled loudly. “Almost"

I tried to run out of there but he grabbed my hand. “I didn’t scare you sweetie, did I?”

“Let go of me!” I yanked my hand away and ran out.

"Let go of her Joker!" A guard yelled and all 3 pointed there gun at him. 

Dr. Elliot was looking at him from outside room window. “He’s getting to you isn’t he?”

I stood next to him and adjusted my lab coat and sighed. “Not really. He’s really just being a pain in the ass.”

I looked at Dr. Elliot. He had huge under eye bags and a beard growing and he had a crazed look in his eyes, he kept biting his nails and kept glaring at the Joker. He also had a little bit of cereal stuck on his beard. 

“Dr. Elliot when was the last time you’ve slept?” I asked.

“huh?” his eyes flickered to me.

“Sleep. Thomas, Sleep. Take care of yourself or you can’t take care of your patients.” I patted his back and walked off.

 

I was walking to the cafeteria when I saw Jason and Barbara. They were eating lunch and seemed okay. I got some fruit and sandwich and sat with the other surgeons. Thomas had a bunch of the nurses sitting around him, Typical. I sat with the orthopedic surgeon and cardio fellow. Of course the cardio fellow was bragging about his latest trial test on artificial aortas.

“Hi Nicole. It's a miracle you're eating lunch with us.” Ortho said. I never bothered remembering names, I remembered them by specialty.

“Yeah.. I don't know maybe I missed you guys.” I chuckled at how silly that sounded.

“I doubt it. What happened, Bruce Wayne has another hotel to buy?” Cardio mocked me.

I stayed silent. 

"Uh-oh. Awkward silence Nicole?" Cardio followed up.

"We broke up." I looked both of them straight in the face.

Ortho laughed and Cardio smirked.

"I'm assuming he cheated? Bruce Wayne is such an arrogant asshole Nicole-" Ortho started but cardio interrupted.

"Besides, you need someone in the medical field Nicole." Cardio kept licking his lips. 

I scoffed. "Like who? You. Please." 

"You'd be surprised. We know the human body in and out. Does Brucie Boy know the female organ like we do?" 

"Jesus Christ." I muttered.

Jason and Barbara were watching at this point.

"Are you seriously single?" Ortho asked suspiciously.

"Yes Cardio." I took a bite out of my sandwich and glared at cardio, catching him staring at my breasts.

"For fuck's sake I have fucking scrubs on what the hell is there to look at?" I fought.

He smiled "I can imagine."

"interesting my boobs pop out of my scrubs because they're big, wonder why I can't see your penis through those scrubs Cardio." I took a bite out of my apple.

Barbara laughed, Jason was stuck in disbelief. 

"Have a good day Nicole, notice how I said your name and not General." Cardio said and stood with a smug look on his face. 

"Get lost Aaron, she's not interested. If she was interested in anyone in this hospital it would be me." Thomas said and sat next to me and Ortho.

"Highly unlikely Thomas." We all turned and saw Bruce walk in, the whole room stared. My heart sank and I immediately turned and kept eating my sandwich.

"Bruce, I'm surprised you remember me." Thomas stood and greeted him.

"Good ole Tommy Elliot. Now a hotshot doctor." Bruce smiled and stuck his hand out and Thomas shook it. The two started chatting. I was so mad at Bruce, really? Why sit here and torture me. What an idiot. With his gorgeous face, and amazing body and sleek black hair. Fuck him. He was doing this shit on purpose.

"Anyways, let me know if you have any cases you want to work on. Now that rich boy is out of the picture." Cardio winked, straightened his lab coat and walked off.. Bruce looked at him as he walked off with a rude look and then looked back at Thomas. I didn't even turn around to see that, I couldn't even talk. I kept choking.

"Are you okay Nicki?" Ortho asked.

I didn't even reply, or even finish my sandwich, I just grabbed my meal and walked past Bruce to throw it away. The chief suddenly ran past me to shake Bruce's hand. 

" Mr.Wayne. It's an honor, Thank you for your very generous donations to this hospital. I'm sure Nicole has told you all about the great work we do here."

I didn't even stay to listen to the chief kiss his ass anymore. I walked back to the attending lounge but was quickly paged 911. The beauty of working at a hospital was that it never gave you time to think.


	7. Never trust a criminal

I checked my pager. “911, 911,911. Room C352.” Shit. that was the Jokers room. I sprinted down the hall shoving people out of my way. When I got there, there was a nurse who was bleeding out laying on the floor. Now The difference between a surgeon and a normal person is the fight or flight. A lot of people choose to get the hell out of there. But surgeons, we don't go down without it being the fight of our life. Instincts took over from there. I immediately kneeled down and began examining the wound. However no one was saying anything they were all staring in disbelief. I couldn’t find the wound, I kept running my hands around the body looking for the wound and waiting for someone to tell me what happened. Yet they all still stood there looking paralyzed, their eyes stuck on the Joker. I looked at him too and understood immediately. He had a broken vase in his hand. 

“Well?! Get down and help me Dammit!!” I yelled.

The nurses snapped out of it and began hooking tubes and iv’s.

“Where the hell" I was digging through the nurses skin to find the cut, "Oh my god.” I stopped once I found the wound. I saw the huge cut in her chest. “Okay, prep an O.R and get me cardio!! I need a gurney and a chest tube Stat!"

 

~

 

Jokers P.O.V

 

I was just doing what Nicole had told me to do. Let everyone do their job, and I was. I promise. But this fat bitch was testing me. I tried to tell her a joke. The bitch didn't even laugh.

"You're not laughing..." My smile disappeared. 

"No I am not." Her neck flab wiggled when she spoke.

She couldn’t find a good vein in me. She kept poking me with the IV, it was about the 3rd time. This bitch didn’t know what she was doing.

“You’re not doing this right!” I growled.

“Do not tell me how to do my job!” She bellowed back like the whale she is.

I chuckled and muttered “If you fuck up one more time..” under my breath, and as fate would have it, she did. I grabbed the vase of flowers Harley had sent next to me and smashed it against the corner of the counter, then quickly slammed it in her chest. She yelled as blood gushed out everywhere and all over my face. I couldn’t help but laugh as I tried to yank it out of her but her huge flaps kept making it difficult. “Hold still!” I cackled, but she kept squirming and wiggling, screaming like crazy! Eventually she fell down and the whole room shook. I rolled my eyes. So dramatic. I didn’t even notice the nurses standing right there, they had witnessed the whole thing. They’d be checking into a therapists' office soon and that put a smile on my face. Then SHE walked in. Just like I expected she got right to work. Never ceased to amaze me that girl. She immediately started looking for a way to fix things. The rest of the people kept staring at me in disbelief. I kept smiling staring at Nicole. She was an exquisite being. I wanted her fucking brain. I needed her in my god damn life, she was so god damn brilliant. Not like Harley at all. There was no way i’d be able to do to her what I did to Harley. She belonged in my zoo where I could study her. Get to know her. See why she was the way she was. If i could fuck that up just a little, she’d be perfect. It had to be done to simply help her. I'm not a monster, i'm just ahead of the curve, and I had to help her be ahead too. No chump like Bruce Wayne would understand how to do that. Of course, that idiot probably only knew how to fuck her and dull her down. But I, Oh I knew exactly how to fix her. I would fix her.

~

Nicole’s P.O.V

 

I had 7 hours of surgery. The nurse Cambie died on the table. I wondered how long she had been like that until one of the nurses gathered the strength to page 911. I was so tired my feet were dragging. I knew it was a waste even going to tell the Joker she died, He was your common sociopath. A disregard for human life and nothing could cure that. When I looked at his charts he was on the highest doses of every anti psychotics there were. I sighed and scratched my head. Why was it that he would only listen to me. I ended up having to walk past his room anyways and I noticed he was asleep. How the hell was he asleep? He just killed someone. I couldn’t help but just stare in awe of how fucking crazy he really was. There had to be a way to cure him. No way in hell there wasn't a cure for that. No one dedicated themselves to it though, no one tried hard enough, maybe if someone with brains actually took time of out their life, it would be possible.. maybe I could? Yes, I would cure him. I wouldn’t fall in love with him like his girlfriend. No I would show him the system really does work. There is a cure. There had to be one. I would show Bruce you can do things without bending the rules. Well maybe a little bending but you didn’t have to dawn a mask and cowl to do it.


	8. Poison Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous green queen

In order to do what I wanted I had to figure out a way to keep up and understand the villainous attributes the Joker had, I had to study it. I consulted one of my well known recently gone bad colleagues Dr. Pamela Isley. I called her and she was surprised I even knew her number. I had snatched her number from the bat cave when Bruce had me working with him at one point.

“Hello?” She answered.

 

“Hi..Is this Dr. Pamela Isley?” 

 

She was surprised. I could tell no one had called her that in a while. 

 

“Yes, this is. Who’s asking?”

 

“It’s Nicole Robinson.”

 

“Nicole?” she chuckled. “How the hell did you get this number?”

 

“Oh don’t worry about that. Listen Pammy, you owe me a favor.” I wondered if I was being too direct

 

Her tone got serious. “I don’t owe anyone anything darling. Make it quick before you press the wrong button.” She fired back 

 

I got a little scared and took a deep breath. “Listen, I don’t want you to think i’m crazy. I’m not, but I have a crazy idea that might make you laugh.” 

“Okay..” 

“I’m going to try and cure the Joker.”

 

She was quiet, then erupted into a sexy laugh. “Oh sweetie you’ve always been a dreamer but this one is really out of your league. you’re better off working on two-face.”

 

I didn’t reply. I could her breathing slow.

“Oh my God, you’re really not kidding are you?”

 

“No Pam, I’m not.” 

“Are you insane? Absolutely not. How dare you even ask me for help.”

“Please Pam. You owe me and you know it. I stayed up for hours with you on your trials.”

“Darling, Please. I never once forced you. I also told you I don’t owe you anything” she hissed.

“Ivy come on.”

 

“What would I even get out of this? We were friends once sure, but you know my motives are different lately.”

 

“I don’t believe that Pam. You’ve always been passionate about nature. So much you’re willing to do what you have to for it. You haven’t changed much, you’re still just as passionate about your work as you used to be. Just consider this a favor for someone, for an old friend.” I reasoned.

 

She sighed. 

 

“Look Nicole, I can’t help you with this. You’re asking way too much and I honestly have better things to do.”

 

“Like what? Hide from batman and the GCPD. I’ll even help you with your plants. Please, I really need this from you.”

She sighed again.

“I just need to understand you. Understand what makes you, you. Understand where the line that separates us from you blurred.”

…..

 

“Fine, Nicole. Only because you offered to take care of my babies.” She let out a deep breath. “I’m warning you though, the last thing I need is a war with the Joker.”

 

“If all goes to plan, He’ll be completely out of the picture.” 

 

She thought about that carefully.

 

“That is true… Very well, I’m sure if you found my number you can find my location. See you soon.” she hung up.

~ 

 

I had to find a way to find Ivy’s location. She would require plants and a good amount of sunlight but I needed help. I know this was cheating but I called Commissioner Gordon. Nobody knew Gotham better than him, I lied of course and told him Bruce needed the current where about of Pamela. Or as her criminal name was, Poison Ivy. He cooperated and I finally pulled up to the slums of Gotham, at least the Old Gotham. There were abandoned ware houses, museums, movie theaters, perfect for the homeless and drug addicts and low life bums that camped out here. Also Perfect for a criminal trying to stay under the radar. I stepped out and wrapped my scarf tighter around my head and looked around. The smell of gasoline and gun powder was strong. I coughed a little and saw a group of people staring at my jacket hungrily. I cleared my throat, then found exactly what I was looking for. A abandoned greenhouse behind the old Gotham museum. “Perfect” I whispered. You could see Ivy’s vines wrapped around the windows.

I knocked lightly and one of Ivy’s plants opened the door. I hesitantly walked in and her deep voice filled the greenhouse as if she was speaking through a microphone.

“Well, took you long enough.” She spoke

I hadn’t seen Ivy since her accident. I wasn’t sure what she looked like or what she could do, I had to admit I was insanely scared.

“Hi Pam.” I replied softly.

“Honey, i’m going to have to ask you to call me Ivy now. I don’t go my Pamela anymore.” 

A huge flower laid in front of me, It’s petals appeared wrapped around something. 

“Okay. No problem Ivy.” I gulped and pulled out my Notepad and wrote that down. I wondered if she could tell I was shaking in my boots. Suddenly the petals opened, giving the appearance that it was blooming and Ivy was in the center of it. I gasped and my eyes opened wide. She yawned and stretched as she took a step out from the center and landed gracefully on one of the petals. Her red hair was flowing and her green skin was glowing. Her blood veins appeared to be a glowing green. Her eyes also green, however her features were still just as beautiful as before. If you could ignore the roots and leaves popping out of her skin, Ivy was still beautiful. I still couldn’t talk though. She was still green and controlling plants like animals. She smiled though, probably used to the look and I felt embarrassed. I was a doctor for crying out loud. So I cleared my throat and straightened my posture. 

She smirked seeming almost amused at how crazy this was for me. My fear and uncertainty made her feel satisfied. I wrote that down. “Ah so it begins..Tell me deary, can you cure me too?” she reveled in my hopeless goal. 

“Let’s start with one at a time..” I replied sarcastically.

“Well come now.” She began walking away from me and towards the back of the greenhouse. I followed and looked around. The windows were humid and filled with Moss and dew. The place smelled like dirt and flowers and her huge vines were literally everywhere. However the greenhouse was truly magnificent. Ivy had every type of plant you could imagine. Palm trees, Shrubs, normal flowers, roses, even ones that weren’t supposed to survive in Gotham, and they were all healthy and alive. Thank God I had taken my allergy medication. It still didn’t stop me from feeling drowsy though, and I kept sneezing every 5 seconds. When we got to the back room I found that it was a small 1 bedroom shed, obviously where Ivy was staying. She tussled her hair and sat down on the couch, the little shed was surprisingly decorated very nicely like a boudoir. Obviously some of the things were stolen as the price tags were left on. I wrote down that she left price tags on her more expensive findings, which strongly suggested narcissism. All the nice furniture made me think of Bruce. 

“So Nicole. How have you been? Did you make medical history yet?” Ivy teased as she placed her feet up on the couch and laid back, her long curly red hair falling down the side. I sat at the table and crossed my legs setting my notepad on the table. 

“No Ivy. I started working at Gotham General.” I shamefully admitted.

She laughed. “And oh,how the mighty have fallen.” 

“Well I don’t steal things like you. I actually work for my money.” I had to admit I started pretty strong. But I couldn’t be scared. 

“You would if you could, and don’t deny it either.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Trust me honey, People are able to destroy the very thing that gives us the ability to breathe! If people aren’t sympathetic to that why wouldn’t you be able to rob things?”

“A conscious. Even when I was a little girl, stealing a pack of gum, my head would shout at me not to. I have to admit, even being in front of you my head is telling to me turn around and leave.”

“Maybe you should.” she smiled and sat up, she was obviously intrigued.

“Ivy, those people are able to destroy nature because we all need money Ivy. Some of us don’t want to go to jail.”

“Who says I don’t either? I need money. How else would I survive? I just have a different way of getting it. I am able to steal because I can. It’s as simple as that. If it wasn’t for the god damn batman, I would get away every single time.” 

I wrote down that she steals because she can. Maybe lack of conscious? Did she even care that things had values? She was hurting the business when she stole. 

“Do you care at all that people actually use real money to buy the things you steal? That maybe you are hurting the person or business.”

“No. Not in the slightest way or form.” She stood up and walked to the fridge.

I paid no attention. “Why? Why do you not care?”

“Why should I? No one cared about me. You know that damn well Nicole. When we did the clinical trials we suffered. Did anyone help us? Did anyone give a damn to call me and see if I was okay? Of course you always got calls when we were camped in for weeks in our lab. But I never got any. Not even one. We didn’t even have a place to sleep Nicole. We went days without eating and no one gave a damn! So I don’t either!” 

I looked at her carefully. Her eyes rolled and it looked like she didn’t like feeling vulnerable but her fists stayed clenched, her knuckles turned a different hue of green. Noted. I couldn’t help but remember those days though, they seemed so far back but it really wasn’t even that long ago. We were trying to find the cure to Alzheimer's through plants and we almost had it. But Ivy had gone a week without sleep. That was when her accident happened and she literally became her life’s work. We were young and had big dreams. Now, maybe if she didn’t, at least I would’ve known better. That made me sad. Ivy was my friend and we were brilliant together. I let out a huge sigh and kept writing things in my notebook.


	9. In the shadows

I hadn’t heard from Bruce in weeks. I can’t lie and say that I wasn’t upset, but I was so consumed with my latest project, I didn’t even have time to think about how I felt. It was random moments, like when Ivy would come back with a new piece of furniture, or I would see her come back with new henchmen, or even heal a sick plant, Those were the moments I would think about him. I wondered where he was, how he was doing, and who he was with. No doubt he was sleeping with the random women again. It was always in the news to haunt me. So I honestly had no choice but to just get balls deep in my work. I hated thinking about Bruce. It was worse when Dick was in the hospital and I had to avoid him, but at least I would see him. Now I didn’t even know whether he was dead or alive. But I found out quickly.

It had been about a month of me and Ivy. She was used to me being there now, I hadn’t been to my place in about 2 weeks and was crashing on her couch. She had even gotten used to me questioning her so much. One late night she looked at me and asked if I wanted to tag along with her for the night. At first I was scared. I immediately said no. She shrugged, put on her shoes and was about to leave when I stood up impulsively.

“Wait!” I shouted and stood

She looked at me and raised one of her red eyebrows.

“I’ll go..” I was shaking as if I was freezing cold, anxiety hitting me like cold water to my face.

A smile spread quickly across her face.

“I’ll wait for you outside. Put on all black okay?” 

I nodded as she left. I didn’t know what came over me, But I knew eventually I would have to see how she reacted in different situations. So I changed into the darkest clothing I could find and followed her outside. Outside was a white Chevrolet classic Convertible. She was already inside and had her feet propped up on door where the window was down. When I got in the car I knew she could tell I was scared out of my mind. She put her hand on my shoulder “Are you okay? Look, I thought you’d be ready but I can’t get caught just because you can’t hold it together. I’d rather you stay here.”

“No Ivy..I’m okay.” I noted that the more time we spent together, the more concern she had towards me. 

“Are you sure? They’ll take both of us in Nicole. You know that right? You could lose your title, and go to Arkham. Hell maybe for you they’d send you to black gate.”

So she did have a conscious. She knew about the consequences. I nodded. “Then let’s get not get caught.”

She smirked and started the car. 

When we arrived at the local jewelers she parked out front and we stayed there for 30 minutes. 

“What are we waiting for?” I asked.

“The security guard to go to sleep.” She had her glasses on and my scarf around her head. She was completely in disguise. All I had was a hoodie. She had obviously studied this place. I wrote it down. Sure enough the alarm on her watch went off and she grabbed binoculars out of her bag. The bag was Green Louis Vuitton of course. 

“Alright.. Let’s move.” She jumped out of the vehicle and sprinted to the jewelers. I followed and we ended up hiding at the corner outside of the store. Ivy put her hand out and a plant grew out of her fingers and under the door. Soon it was unlocked and she sprinted in. It was all so quiet and appeared too easy. I was in disbelief. I finally understood why she felt that she could things for the sole reason of she could. We sprinted inside and immediately ducked and hid behind a glass display of pendants and earrings. Ivy shoved a bag in my rib and I looked at her letting her know I didn’t know what to do with it. She pointed to the display of jewelry we were behind and then sprinted off to the next display and ducked behind that one. I didn’t want to just break the glass I wasn’t stupid, there was obviously going to be an alarm. So when I looked at Ivy, I noticed she was mouthing something to me. Ono?…Mono?..Oh no she was mouthing numbers. One..two…three. BOOM!

All the glasses shattered and the alarm was blaring. Ivy’s plants had wrapped around each display and broken the glass. I was scooping all I could into the bag. My adrenaline was running and my heart pounded faster at each blare of the alarm, the room was now red as the alarm might kept flashing. I looked at Ivy, she had her plants grabbing things from the rest of the displays and she was calm, cool, collected and was even smiling and trying some of the necklaces on. The Security guard however stood and screamed like a girl. “Holy shit it’s Poison I-IIIII!!!” Ivy had tangled him in her plants and threw him towards the wall causing him to become unconscious. Everything was happening way too fast for me to process and I couldn’t believe any of this was happening. I had to help him. 

“Pam! You just hurt him! Oh my god!” I screamed and tried to run over to help the man but her plants wrapped around my legs and had me tied up on the floor. Suddenly, a blaring sound of police sirens came from different directions and Ivy’s eyes widened. everything stopped and fear started filling her. I could tell her adrenaline was running since her pupils dilated and the leaves on her skin began moving, she had beads of sweat on her upper lip. Like a dog salivating when the bell for food rings, that was how Ivy was acting. The edge of her lips curled into a weird grin and all you could hear were the sirens of the police coming. 

“Ivy! Let’s go!” I yelled. 

Her eyes fluttered to me. “Get in the car. I haven’t had some fun in a while.” She let me go and I ran to the car not wanting to see what she meant. I jumped over the door and got in the driver’s seat then put my hoodie over my head and frivolously wrote in my notebook.The cops surrounded the jewelers store and commissioner Gordon and yelled through a megaphone. “Ivy, we have you surrounded. Come out with your hands above your head, and don’t try anything funny because we brought our big guns today, and we’ll shoot your little vines Ivy.”

Her voice boomed. “I’m not a very humorous women commissioner.” Her plants exploded through the windows and picked up police cars, throwing them at other police cars as if they were pillows. Guns started going off shooting her vines, but they had some type of armor around them. But each gun shot that did manage to hit her vines made her scream. Suddenly a huge red plant like the one I’d met here in appeared through the roof of the building. She had already managed to get rid of most of the police cars. She grabbed another police car and threw it at commissioner Gordon’s position causing smoke and fire to appear everywhere. I coughed and closed my eyes. I felt something jump next to me and then the car started. 

“Ivy? Oh my God that was amazing!” I said as she floored the petal to the car and we took off.

“I know right?” She agreed. Her red hair was flowing with the wind as she laughed hysterically. She was definitely egotistical. She kept smiling vivaciously as if she hadn’t just fought off almost the entire major crimes unit of the Gotham City Police Department. “How do you feel Nicole? Is your adrenaline running? Are you feeling the pleasure of pulling this type of shit off?!” She was yelling, her green veins were glowing and her red hair had different strands that were brighter than the others. She was literally glowing. I could see the chlorophyll running through her, the leaves on her body were standing up. I couldn’t lie though, my adrenaline was running and I wanted to laugh with her. But I kept thinking about the poor security guard, and the police officers she harmed. That made me slump in my seat and want to head to the hospital to help. She noticed, “Oh God Nicole, Seriously? A criminal feels no remorse…How could we? Remorse is what separates us from you people. We feel no guilt. I feel excited. Useless bodies.” She was spitting from her teeth. “Just a waste of life. I spared them Nicole.” I didn’t write that down. “Aren’t you going to put that in the notebook?” She looked at me. 

“No, I've already written down egotistical sociopath. That’s my diagnosis for you Ivy with a side of narcissism. You’re arrogance is your downfall. The fact that you could’ve escaped without having to fight the GCPD but wanted to, and in your exact words ‘for some fun’ is where, when you slip, batman or the GCPD catch you.” I replied.

She scoffed. “You just have me all figured out don’t you?”

I didn’t reply. I still needed more. I needed to get down to her level, I needed to feel the adrenaline she did and not the fear that the rest of us felt. I had to feel like a criminal, and then snap out of it to be able to relate. I needed to feel what she felt, I needed to laugh with her, smile with her, then somehow program myself to feel remorse instead of happiness, I needed to rehabilitate myself. Go crazy, then go back to normal. I could do it. I had to, my God, I had to.


	10. A glimpse of her.

Bruce Wayne’s P.O.V

 

 

I had been tracking Ivy for weeks. She always started small and then got bigger and bigger. The typical activity of a egotistical sociopath, The more they succeeded the more they took on. She started at just the small corner stores, and liquor stores, the ones that get robbed all the time. Then slowly moved up, to the retail stores, the brand name stores. Then the big ones. The jewelry stores, the designer brand stores. I kept studying security tapes and I knew she added another girl to her side. But she was always well covered waiting for her in the get away car or doing small jobs. No doubt another homeless girl she picked up to help which would undoubtedly turn into another criminal. They all had a horrible childhood which caught up with them in the long run. But this girl was different. She reminded me of Nicole. The way she walked, her demeanor, her look, if she wasn’t with Ivy, I would’ve guessed it was Nicole, but it couldn’t be No way Nicole was that stupid. I zoomed in on her in the bat computer and still couldn’t pick up a clue. Ivy was definitely making sure we wouldn’t catch her. Interesting. Ivy only cared about herself and that was it. I wondered why she was protecting this girl so much. Then my bat computer picked up a new report from the police scanner. 

“All units report! We are under heavy fire from the Gotham Museum! It appears Poison Ivy is the culprit! All units report to the Gotham Museum!”

I got in the bat-mobile and sped off.

 

 

~

 

Nicole’s P.O.V

 

It had already been a couple months of me and Ivy’s adventures, by now I was deep into shit with Ivy. Each time she made me take more money, or more things. My heart finally stopped racing every time, and Ivy was making sure I was really getting her by making me think like her. This time I was carrying a gun. Ivy had me practice on some pots, but my hands didn’t stop shaking carrying it. This was also our biggest heist, the Gotham Museum. Ivy had a knack for Rubies, and this was one of off Cleopatra’s crown that they had just transported. We didn’t arrive on the Chevrolet, this time we had a crew. The crew consisted of hypnotized police men or local thugs of course. Ivy paying someone to help her? Forget it. She even made them bow and worship her some days as she laid in her huge flower bed, feeding her narcissism. So we drove to the Gotham Museum in a cop car and snuck in through the back. It was a crew of about 10 men. Ivy got us all in and had the men walk around the museum on patrol, keeping an eye out. When me and Ivy got the room with the Ruby, she handed me a spray and signaled for me to throw it. I set the spray off and threw it into the room. Sure enough there were laser beams everywhere. I chuckled and so did she. 

“Stay here.” She said and walked off to the control room. It was all quiet and calm, I could hear the henchmen talking, all was fine until the alarm started blaring, the red light filling the entire place. I gasped and started running to the ruby but when I almost got to it, A cage came out of the stand and trapped the ruby inside. 

“Fuck!” I yelled and grabbed my gun and sprinted outside of the room. “Ivy!” I screamed. I still stayed calm, Ivy almost always made a show, she liked the alarms going off. But this time she was sprinting to me yelling.

“Did you set off the fucking alarm?!” She shouted at me.

“Ivy I was standing right there, I thought it was you!” I countered.

She was scared. Her skin was sweating and releasing odor, her pupils were enlarged, her hands shaking. “We have to go NOW.”

That made me scared. “Ivy I couldn’t get the Ruby! Now what?” 

“Forget the Ruby Let’s go!” She grabbed my hand and yanked me with her. We were running towards the back but when she opened the door there was a million cop cars and a chopper on us. She threw me behind the wall hiding me. 

“Surrender Ivy, we’ve got you surrounded. We will shoot you down! There’s no escape!” They shouted. Ivy’s eyes were so big and her skin was so green. “I have a hostage!” She shouted back and shut the door. At this point I was crying. “Ivy, oh my God Ivy! What do we do?!” I screamed at her. I was crying out of fear my whole body was trembling, my heart was pounding against my rib cage. 

She looked at me calmly. “We wait. I told them I had a hostage. They won’t come barging in here.”

After about 10 minutes of sitting on the ground and thinking I had an idea.

“Send the men out there to hold them off.” I blurted “It’s about 10 fairly trained men. That way we make a clean get-a-way.”

She smirked. “That’s…That’s fucking brilliant.” She muttered a little bothered it wasn’t her idea, but happy I was thinking like a smart criminal nonetheless.

“Boys!” She called and they came at her order. 

“Yes our queen.” They all bowed to her.

She smiled. “go out there and protect the queen and princess. Protect us with your lives.” Her green eyes were glowing. They all ran outside and immediately started shooting. “Listen, this is gonna be rough.” Ivy warned me.

“Nothing’s worse than going to Arkham.” I replied 

She nodded and tightened the scarf around my neck. “Let’s get out here before Batman shows up.”

Ivy made a huge red plant around me and her, and her vines broke through the roof and carried us out, we were encased in the plant, and it opened again once we were on the roof of the museum. The Gotham sky was pitch black without a helicopter in sight, I sighed in relief. Ivy grabbed my hand as we started running away on the roof top and I followed blindly.

 

 

Bruce’s P.O.V

 

Ivy and the girl. Finally I could catch who this girl was. They had sent the men Ivy hypnotized as a distraction so they wouldn’t have any attention. But I knew better. I followed them in my Bat wing and finally jumped out when I had a clean shot on them. Of course Ivy’s accomplice was well covered as they sprinted across the rooftop of the museum. I could see Ivy and the girl scream as I glided above them. Ivy Immediately tried to hit me with her plants, but I easily dodged it and landed right behind them. The girl was really scared, I could hear her breathing hard, Ivy was begging her to keep up. She was new at this. 

“He can’t catch us Ivy! Oh my God! He can’t!” She was screaming.

“Shut the hell up and follow my lead!” Ivy hissed. 

I threw a batarang at the girl’s scarf, but she ducked and laughed while she did it too. Good reflexes. We were almost to the end of the roof, Ivy would try something elaborate to get me off her trail. Either that or she would use the girl as a hostage. But when we got to the end of the roof she turned to me and smiled. 

“Hi Batman.” Ivy turned to me and let go of the girls hand. 

“Ivy..” I responded. 

The girl was shaking and holding on to her scarf for dear life. I knew those eyes though. They looked so familiar.

“So listen, why don’t we make a truce.” Ivy walked towards me seductively.

“I’m not doing truce’s Ivy. I’m here for you and your new sidekick.” 

“Here’s the thing, you’re not taking either of us tonight.” She got closer. “As a matter of fact if you’re going to be taking anyone tonight it’s going to be me.” She replied and was very close to my face, her fingers laying on my chest.

“I’m not taking orders from you.” I said aggressively and shoved her away from me.

“Hey.” Ivy backed away but kept her eyes on me. “I’m not giving you orders, calm down.” 

The girl kept looking down the ledge, dangling her foot over it as Ivy tried to distract me. They were obviously planning something. 

“I’m not in the mood.” I threatened and Ivy smiled. 

“But I am batman, I am…” Ivy turned suddenly and shoved the girl off the ledge.

The girl fell down screaming and I immediately knew That was Nicole’s scream. “Hey!!” I screamed but when I tried to jump after her Ivy’s thick vine knocked me out.


	11. Uprising

"We did it!" Ivy kept yelling as we sped off from the Gotham museum, with my ex lover in the trunk. I was more worried about Bruce's consciousness than I was about actually escaping in one piece. Ivy pushing me was amazing, as I stood on that roof ledge I knew she was bound to do something crazy I guess you're just never prepared to fall off a building. 

When I finally came back to reality I could see police lights in the rear view mirror getting closer and closer. I took a glance at Ivy and saw her narcissism even worse than what it usually was. Her hair was even greener than what it normally is, her eyes seemed to glow in a electric green and red color and her chlorophylled veins were glowing. "Jesus Christ.." I thought to myself, at this rate we were going to get caught since she was to preoccupied in herself to notice our entourage behind us. 

"Ivy!" I yelled. 

She immediately snapped out of it and saw the lights right on our tail. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Commissioner Gordon is a fucking imbecile. Worthless sack of a body. Let me help him." Ivy began to get out of her seat.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled 

"Drive Nicole... let me do the work." She calmly replied.

I rushed to the drivers side and took over the steering wheel as Ivy kneeled up on the passenger side seat and laughed facing the GCPD squad cars. A huge vine with thorns laid across the street popping at least 5 cars' tires. Then with the same vine, flipped over another 3 making a huge explosion. Ivy could tell I was freaking out. My eyes kept looking backwards rather than forward on the road and I was sweating like I had just ran a marathon. 

"Nicole... this or Arkham! Drive faster!" She demanded

That made me focus, I spotted a dark alley way I could turn into that would make me lose the last 2 cop cars on us. As soon as I got the opportunity I drifted in and sped further into the alley losing the cops cars as one braked furiously and the other car crashing into that one. Ivy was impressed. We had the police scanner playing on a portable radio Ivy brought. "Suspects wiped out our units! Back up! Back up!" Was blaring out of the radio.

"You fucking did it!!" She yelled and grabbed my face turning it to her, pressing her lips to mine and then moving her tongue and licking my earlobe. "Wanna celebrate? Just like lab days.." she muttered into my ear.

"I'm not that bored anymore Ivy!" I spat back furiously. "I just watched you kill people too! Fuck we killed people!" I was in disbelief. 

"Good thing you're due for a shift at Gotham General.." she replied smiling from ear to ear.

I remained silent. I had to save Bruce:


	12. I can't understand. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole questions her motives and if she can truly accomplish her goal. We also see a more human side to the Dark Knight as he pines over his lost lover in a confrontation that gave both Nicole and Brucie the closure they wanted.

I had never seen Ivy like this. Her red hair was glowing extremely bright, her green skin glowed like a neon light, and her laugh was as loud as a siren. I didn't even know what to say as her egotism was at its peak. She kept screaming "I did it! Wait until the world hears what I did!" I really should have been writing all that down in my notebook, but my nerves were so bad I couldn't even react to what was happening. I kept thinking about all the injured bodies and how I needed to get to the hospital.. and Bruce...Dear God Bruce was in Ivy's trunk. We arrived at the greenhouse and Ivy finally calmed down.

"Help me get the body out! I'll be back!" She commanded me and then left into her shed.

If I was going to save Bruce it had to be now. I jumped out of the car and sprinted to the trunk. When I opened it, there laid Bruce completely unconscious. How the hell was I supposed to drag his heavy body out of the trunk? Either way, I had to get him out of there, I grabbed onto him and pulled for my life to get him out. I noticed my scarf slipping and tightened it more around my head making sure my identity was safe. Bruce was halfway out when I heard Ivy singing and putting on music. 

"Nicole! This is a grand event!" She shouted. I had to hurry. I grunted as I grabbed on to his cape and pulled even harder.

"Come on" I whispered to myself as I gave one final pull. Finally, Bruce's body fell on the floor.

"Argh.." he grumbled as he began to wake up, my work was done as I ran to Ivy's shed in an attempt to mask what I had just done. As I hit the corner to go into Ivy's there she was with the biggest smile on her face, holding 3 drinks. Each labeled for all 3 of us. 

"Excited? Me too! I've even made wine...Guess which one has the poison?" Ivy smirked. I tried to play it off cool, but then suddenly Bruce dropped a smoke pellet. I began coughing/choking uncontrollably. Ivy, however, wasn't affected and began to scream hysterically. 

"Where's my gun?!?!" She yelled as she began searching for her gun, then finding it on top of the fridge and shooting violently wherever. I dropped to the floor and covered my head. 

"Where did you go you?!?" she repeatedly screamed while continuing to shoot sporadically. She had lost control and more importantly her prize trophy.

I kept coughing and my eyes were tearing up from the smoke. Crawling out on my hands and knees, I finally reached a safe place where I could run to my car. As I finally reached my car and sat down, I kept breathing in huge amounts of air, mostly in disbelief over what just happened, my ears kept ringing. My heart was racing and my body was covered in dirt, I lifted my hands up and saw them shaking, what the hell was wrong with me? Did I really think I could keep up with this lifestyle? I almost got caught and sent to an insane asylum, and right after that, I had almost died while the man I loved was almost poisoned. I needed to go home. 

 

~

 

Bruce's POV

 

I had been keeping an eye on Nicole. this was the story of my life, sacrificing myself for the things I loved. I couldn't bare living without her, so I did what I had to do to keep her safe. But it still hurt at night, when I reached for her black locks of hair but only touched an empty bed. Even before when I was out at work, I knew I had her to come home to, but it was better this way. It had to be, besides this was what I was best at, pain. However, the last few nights I had gone to check on her, she hadn't been there. I knew she was in fact at work but where the hell was she going at night? All night out? Not typical of her. But tonight, she was home and taking a shower. I grappled into her bedroom through her balcony doors she always left unlocked and crept into her home, there was baggy black clothing everywhere and the room reeked of alcohol and...something familiar. Whatever it was my eyes scanned her room for anything unusual, there was men's clothing all over the floor, My fists tightened and my jaw clenched. What the hell? Had she already moved on? My head began to spin and I felt a familiar feeling, my chest caving in my body my breathing began to get heavier, I ran my hands through my hair..she had to be seeing someone else..What did I expect? Of course, she was going to. She was young, brilliant, beautiful...

"Hi Bruce" I heard in that sweet familiar tone I longed to hear.

"Nicole." I choked out and turned to look at her in a bathrobe and towel wrapped around her head. 

"Fancy seeing you here.." She said.

"I'm not sure why I'm here.." I replied. "Ileft you, I know that, but I can't seem to wrap my own head around that."

"Well, you should. because you did." She spat back. Like daggers in my chest. 

"I don't think you'll ever understand Nicole.. ever."

"No Bruce. I don't think you'll ever understand."

I stood in silence. I couldn't speak, my one weakness standing in front of me with pain written all over her face. 

"You have no idea what the past month has been like," She said softly looking down at the floor.

I reached for her hand but she quickly pulled it away. 

"No!" She yelled, "You don't get to walk into my life and leave because 'I don't get it' I deserved more than a fucking break up in a bathroom Bruce." I noticed tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Well what the hell did you want? A whole god damn dinner about why I can't be with the woman I love?!" I helplessly yelled back. 

"No! God, but at least something more than that! If you love me why are you living your life without me?! Don't think I'm that buried in my work to not even see the news, I see you, Bruce, The headlines scream your name and different women every day, do you know what that feels like?!" 

"I do now.." I calmly replied and looked at the clothes laying on the floor. 

She looked at the ground and saw what I referred to. 

"You're an idiot Bruce Wayne.. Get the hell out of my house." She spat through her teeth. 

"Nothing to say? You know my situation. You know those women are paid for my Persona. But you? You're fucking someone else, Nicole. Admit it."

"I know nothing. I thought I knew you, but the truth is it's been a lie. I feel so stupid." She replied. "Don't worry about me! If I'm screwing 20 other people it's none of your damn business!"

Ouch. That one hurt. "Nicole.." I pleaded, taking the conversation down a notch and reaching for her hand once more but she began to cry making me stop.

"The nights are so long Bruce" She spoke softly as tears kept falling from her eyes "My life is so fucked..so fucked up, I'm doing things I can't understand-" 

"Are you harming yourself?" I instinctively asked.

"What? No, I just..I don't know.." She replied as she continued to cry. 

I couldn't tell you what came over me but I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. It was like I hadn't drunk water for weeks, and she was my oasis. The worst part was, she kissed me back with a hunger that affirmed that she missed me too. It took every bone in my body to stop, God knows I wanted to continue, I wanted to feel her, I wanted to sink into her, hold her while the moonlight shined on her skin through her window. It was quite Ironic, the man who made himself by hiding in the dark, loving the moonlight. I pulled away and she stopped crying.

"Goodbye, Bruce." She said.

I nodded my head and let go of her. As I stood there unable to move, she turned and as if it was so easy, walked away from me. I gathered up the courage and exited her room through her balcony, and ah..that familiar feeling.


End file.
